fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Moi je suis 105
Inbel scan.png|inbel le géneral de l'hiver Ajil lors de la réunion.gif|ajil le roi du désert Jacob lessio scan.png|jacob lessio l'assasin Dimaria Yesta Scan.png|dimaria la princess de la gerre Badd Mann Forme réelle.png|whal icht le juge Bradman apparition.png|bradman le dieu de la mort God Serena.jpg|god serena le danser de feu Salut les gens ;) si vous voulez vous pouvait me laissez des message ca serai coool merci d'avance ☻▬▬▬▬▬▬«♫ Annulation Modif Avertissement }} }} Orthographe Hum hum Encore moi. Tchat ���� Babb Merci Bonne chance à toi aussi tu deviendra mage important un jour alors bonne continuation FairyLightning77 décembre 11, 2015 à 14:15 (UTC) Re: ??? Salut Dex ! Oui ça va bien ^^ et toi ? :) En effet tu as de bon critères cependant il ne suffit pas de remplir les critères, tout dépend du besoin d'avoir des modérateurs ou non selon moi x) Pour le moment j'en ai assez avec la récente nomination de Dulanabey & Asuna ^^ De plus j'ai tendance à privilégier les "anciens" :o Cependant j'apprécie ton audace :p Si j'ai besoin de modérateur plus tard, je penserais à ta "candidature" ^^ PS: Si ça peut t'aider, pour faire une liste qui est numérotée comme tu viens de le faire (1... 2 ... 3... etc..) il existe une code te facilitant la tâche :o Pour l'utiliser il te suffit d'utiliser " # " en début de phrase ensuite pour chaque nouveau numéro il te suffit de passer à la ligne et de réutiliser le "#" :o Exemple: # blabla bla #blaaaaaaaaaaa #moi Te donne: # blabla bla #blaaaaaaaaaaa #moi en fin voilà en espérant que ça t'aide ;) }} Grade Re: Demande Salut Dex ! :) #Tout d'abord tu n'as pas demandé le grade de Chevalier mais de Mage Influent comme quoi que bien que tu es obsédé par les grades tu ne sais pas tout ^^ #Zambaya a certes disparu mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de Rollback ^^ Il y a Ryu, Trimens, Reby, JealyJ ainsi que Terion ^^ Seule différence c'est que Zamba a uniquement la fonction de rollback contrairement aux autres ^^ (il y a aussi les admins qui ont le pouvoir de rollback inclu dans leurs fonctions) #Encore une fois remplir les critères n'est pas la seule "bonne chose" pour une nomination, il y a certes des critères que tu remplis, mais il y a d'autres critères dont je suis la mieux placée pour dire si oui ou non tu les remplis ^^ #Autant insister pour avoir un grade est négatif à une future nomination selon moi, j'ai trouvé audacieux ta première demande, mais cette seconde demande m'exaspère un peu~ ##Je préfère nommer un contributeur discret plutôt que quelqu'un qui insiste "Coucou je suis là je peux être nommé stp ?" ça ça a le don de m'énerver ^^ une fois ça passe, mais quand ça revient aussi rapidement... #Encore une fois, si j'avais besoin de rollback je choisirai un contributeur ayant de l'ancienneté, c'est pourquoi j'ai nommé hier Ryu Rollback, puisqu'il est + ancien ^^ Merci de ne pas te pointer demain sur mon mur pour me dire que tu postules cette fois-ci pour le rang Chevalier des Runes~ Dernier point "merci de me répondre vite stp" le stp est selon moi mal utilisé x) ça m'incite à me grouiller de te répondre ._. }} Orthographe Galerie N'écoute pas forcémment les autres Tu n'es pas seul sur ce forum à mettre Grimoire Heart au-dessus de Tartaros. Les autres peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, mais la vie réelle a déjà prouvé que l'avis de la majorité n'était pas toujours la vérité. Taon (discussion) janvier 13, 2016 à 23:38 (UTC) Google Traduction,rédaction, Images Je parle notamment de la page de Leo pour la section Arbaless où tu as fait un copier-coller sur Google Traduction de cette section du wikia anglais de la page de Loki : "Once Lucy has managed to gather all the former guild members back to Magnolia in order for them to rebuild the guild, Loke summons himself when a guild brawl is about to start, feeling nostalgic and thus wishing to participate. Erza, however, intimidates everyone, Loke included, into getting back to work.". Le plagiat du wiki anglais est interdit donc abstiens-toi de modifier, surtout que de nombreuses personnes remplissent les sections histoires des personnages. Enfin, tu fais énormément de fautes d'orthographes, donc penses à te corriger et lorsque tu importes des images il faut effacer le texte présent dans les bulles et il ne faut pas importer toute une page entière, mais seulement une section de l'image. J'espère que tu prendras en compte ces recommandations car ce n'est pas la première fois et tu risques de te faire sanctionner, sur ce bonne journée. Dulanabey |link=Utilisateur:Bouddha]] Discuter mars 20, 2016 à 08:55 (UTC) Bannière Nation Avertissement Je parle de ta dernière réponse au Fil:102633, où l'on peut trouver des mots comme "con" ou le propos "Je voudrais que Jubia crève" même si tu n'apprécies pas le personnage de Jubia, il y a une façon de le dire; modère tes propos s'il te plaît :)}} Joyeux Wikiversaire 2 ans de Wikiversaire! Lumen Serena (discussion) septembre 2, 2017 à 22:56 (UTC)